


One Piece PETs: Washed Up

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [71]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The SH crew goes to a beach, although, Nami's bikini had shrunk in the wash...that does not deter her, however, for she finds a slightly different purpose for it... Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Washed Up

**One Piece PETs: Washed Up**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7:24 AM*****

 

An early morning in the New World. Everyone had been washing their laundry. However...someone seemed to have a bit of a problem.

 

"Damn, my bikini shrunk." Nami cursed. "This was dry-clean only!"

 

Her green and white striped bikini was now down to a little A-cup. A size that could barely contain her...sweater puppies.

 

"Oh, well," Nami shrugged as she put it on, anyway. "Luffy, how does this look on me?"

 

   Luffy's face turned red upon seeing Nami's melons jiggle from being constricted by the tiny bra. Then...he felt some activity going down in his nether region.

 

"...Excuse me for a second." Luffy spoke up before he rushed to the bathroom.

 

"Damn," Franky muttered. "He's got it _bad_."

 

"Ain't that the truth?" asked Brook.

 

Blizzard sighed in exasperation.

 

" _My master's such a horndog..._ "

 

*****In the Bathroom*****

 

   Luffy is pouring cold water over Little Luffy. He yelped at how cold it felt. Nevertheless, he still kept pouring the freezing liquid over his wang. After about maybe 24 seconds, Little Luffy finally went back to sleep.

 

"Thank god." Luffy sighed.

 

He went back outside.

 

*****Outside*****

 

"Sorry." he apologized.

 

"It's cool," the Straw Hats replied. "we understand."

 

"Anywho..." Luffy began, "let's head to the beach!"

 

"Right!" the Straw Hats agreed.

 

*****Later*****

 

   The Straw Hats had arrived at the beach. They looked around for a good spot to sit at. They found one that was not too close or too far from the water.

 

"Perfect!" exclaimed Luffy. "We can use this spot!"

 

   So, they placed their things on the aforementioned spot and got to relaxing. Zoro did not waste anytime napping on his beach towel. Sanji was busy grilling some food. Robin was sitting next to Zoro, reading her book. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard went to go rock-pooling.

 

"I wonder what kind of cool things we'll find." said Luffy.

 

"I'm hoping I find a seahorse!" Chopper exclaimed. "Not the giant kind, the smaller kind."

 

"I hear ya," agreed Usopp. "I hope I find a few prawns."

 

"What? Those are weak," Luffy told him. "I wanna find a crab! One with big claws!"

 

" _Last time you found one, your nose got pinched,_ " Blizzard recalled. " _why not look for something else?_ "

 

"Like what?" Luffy asked.

 

" _I don't know,_ " Blizzard answered. " _A sea dragon or something._ "

 

"All right." Luffy complied.

 

   The Quartet found a rock pool and started their hunt. Chopper looked around for any sea horses that he could add to the aquarium in the Aquarium Bar. Luffy was looking around for a sea dragon...and maybe a crab, too. Usopp was looking for some prawns.

 

"Where are you?" the Ferret Man asked.

 

He spotted a few in the water.

 

"Aha!" he exclaimed.

 

   Usopp reached into the water to catch a few of them. Meanwhile, Chopper was looking for whatever he could find. At that moment, a little clam caught his eye.

 

"Ooh!" he chirped.

 

Suddenly, the clam jumped into the water.

 

"Hey!" Chopper shouted.

 

He went after the little mollusk.

 

"Get back here!" he yelled.

 

He splashed around, trying to get his hooves on the tiny clam.

 

"Hold still!" the reindeer cried.

 

He chased after the clam for about seven minutes until he finally caught it.

 

"Yes!" Chopper cheered.

 

   Next, we move on to Blizzard. He did not find any sea creatures. Instead, he found some pretty kelp in the rock pools. Blizzard sniffed the kelp, but then he gagged a little.

 

 _'It may look pretty,'_ he thought, _'but it sure stinks!'_

 

   He moved on to what else was in the pool. He found some pretty colorful rocks. The wolf-dog sniffed them just to be sure that they did not have a terrible odor. Satisfied, he scooped them up in his bucket.

 

_'Wonder what else I can find.'_

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Nami is suntanning on the beach towel. She let out a content sigh as she stretched.

 

"So good...!" she spoke up, pleasantly.

 

By this point, Robin had finished reading her book.

 

"As usual, the butler always does it." Robin noted.

 

   She glanced down at Zoro, who was still napping. She smiled and gently scratched behind his ears. The snoozing Tiger Man purred. Nami rolled over onto her back and Robin was kind enough to rub sunblock on her back with her powers.

 

"Thanks, Robin."

 

"Anytime."

 

Soon, Nami yawned and stretched again.

 

 _'This feels way too nice...'_ she thought. _'All of a sudden, I feel sleepy.'_

 

Before she could even drift off to Dreamland...someone walked up to her.

 

"Hey, there, baby. Is this spot taken?"

 

"Hm?"

 

Nami looked up to see some guy standing over her.

 

 _'Oh, great,'_ Nami thought, irritably. _'Another chump trying to flirt with me.'_

 

"Look, pal," she started. "I'm trying to work on my tan, so could you please leave me alone?"

 

"Ah, c'mon, kitty," said the guy. "don't be like that."

 

"She told you to leave her alone, so you'd best do as she says." Robin warned.

 

"Or else what?" asked the guy, snidely.

 

"Or I'll call my boyfriend and he'll kick your ass," Nami answered, "and believe me, neither of us want that."

 

"Oh, please." the guy muttered.

 

"Fine," Nami told him, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

 

   At that moment, she took in a deep breath, put her index finger and thumb in her mouth, and let out a huge whistle. In the distance, Luffy is seen, riding bareback on Blizzard, and boy...did he look pissed. So pissed, that he crushed the bucket in his hands. Luckily there was nothing inside.

 

   He commanded Blizzard to go over to Nami's location and the wolf-dog did not hesitate to follow his order. Soon, they arrived and Luffy glared down at the man.

 

"Hey, buddy," he hissed. "That's MY girl!"

 

"Ah, hit the road, shrimp!" the guy yelled, throwing sand in Luffy's face.

 

"You shouldn't have done that." Nami muttered.

 

Luffy's eyes are now being hooded by his hat...soon, he cracked his knuckles.

 

"You've got three seconds to start running for your life, pal..." he warned. "3..."

 

"I'd do what he says if I were you." Nami advised.

 

"2..."

 

"FUCK YOU, SHORTIE!!!"

 

"And 1..."

 

   Before long...Luffy started wailing on the poor man! He even knocked out some of his teeth! Nami cringed and covered her eyes. Even Robin had to look away.

 

" _Ooh,_ " muttered Blizzard. " _That's gonna leave a mark._ "

 

   That was when Luffy punched the guy right down in his sweet spot and he let out an operatic scream. Everyone on the beach heard it! Zoro immediately awoke from his nap at the sound of the scream.

 

"What the hell?!" he questioned.

 

"What was that?!" Sanji questioned as he looked up from the grill.

 

That was when he saw Luffy and the other guy.

 

"HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!!!" he cried. "LUFFY, STOP!!!"

 

In just mere seconds, he and Zoro grabbed Luffy and pulled him off his unfortunate victim.

 

"He's had enough!!!" yelled Zoro. "Relax!!!"

 

Luffy seethed...and shortly after, he calmed down.

 

"All right, fine."

 

He looked over at Nami.

 

"You okay?" he asked.

 

"Yes, I'm all right." she answered. "Thanks, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy replied with a toothy grin. "Why was that guy looking at ya, anyway?"

 

"I think it might have something to with my tiny bikini." Nami answered, her melons still jiggling.

 

Luffy blushed at this and Nami smirked.

 

 _'Maybe I'll tease him for a bit.'_ she thought.

 

She took a bottle of water...and drank from it, intentionally letting a few drops fall on her skin. Or rather...on her ample cans.

 

"Oh, dear!" she cried. "How clumsy of me."

 

Luffy blushed at least 8 times redder at this. Not just that...Little Luffy was starting to wake up, again.

 

 _'Oh, FUCK!!'_  Luffy thought as he covered his nether region, hoping no one else saw.

 

Unfortunately for him, Nami happened to see it.

 

 _'Now I've got him,'_  she thought. _'man, this is too easy.'_

 

Instantly, she reached for some suntan lotion.

 

 _'Aw, jeez, not the suntan lotion!'_ thought Luffy. _'ANYTHING but the suntan lotion!!'_

 

   Yet, it was too late...Nami squirted some on her hands and rubbed it onto her smooth skin. Some of it got on her melons, too. She moaned pleasantly while Luffy was just moments away from exploding...in only a split second, there was the coup de grace.

 

She rubbed the lotion all over her girls.

 

 _'That does it...!'_ Luffy thought.

 

In a flash, he was on top of Nami, making out with her. Nami moaned as he did so. Luffy kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

 

"Oohhh...Luffy~!"

 

"Hey, go do that somewhere else!" Zoro shouted, covering Sanji's eyes. "We're at a beach for crying out loud!"

 

Without a second thought, Nami and Luffy went behind a large rock to continue where they left off.

 

"Thank you!" Zoro spoke up. "Is that too much to ask?!"

 

Next, he and Robin see hearts coming from behind the rock and they hear Nami moaning.

 

"Oh, yes...yes...yes!!"

 

Zoro groaned, "Freakin' horndogs..."

 

"We should say the same about you and Robin after what you did, last night." Usopp pointed out.

 

Hearing this, caused Zoro and Robin to blush.

 

"...Hey, Usopp...how about we play a game?" Zoro asked with a dangerous glare.

 

"Uh...what's it called?" Usopp asked, nervously.

 

"It's called 'Let's Bend Usopp Backwards'!" Zoro answered, cracking his knuckles.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Usopp screamed before he ran away with Zoro chasing after him!

 

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YA GODDAMN FERRET!!!" the Tiger Man roared.

 

"NO WAY, YOU'RE JUST GONNA BREAK MY SPINE!!!" Usopp cried.

 

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WILL!!!" Zoro confirmed.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"Good grief." she muttered.

 

At that moment, Luffy and Nami came out from behind the rock. Though, their swimsuits were a little messed up from their recent romping.

 

"Oh...wow..." Luffy panted.

 

"Yeah..." Nami agreed. "We, uh...yeah..."

 

That was when Luffy noticed that Zoro and Usopp were missing.

 

"Where'd Zoro and Usopp go?" he asked.

 

"Usopp opened his trap again and now Moss Head's trying to maim him." Sanji answered.

 

"Oh." Luffy replied. "Better him than me, then."

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy and Nami are sitting on the beach, watching the sunset.

 

"How beautiful." Nami commented.

 

"You got that right," Luffy agreed. "Nothing beats watching sunsets."

 

Nami sighed contentedly as she leaned on Luffy's shoulder.

 

"Especially when you have someone to share the moment with." she added.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Totally!"

 

A pause...and in a second, Luffy let out a yelp and blushed a bit when he felt Nami squeezing his right butt cheek.

 

"Uh, Nami...?"

 

"Yes~?"

 

"Why are you squeezing my ass?"

 

"No reason. Do you want me to stop?"

 

Luffy made a bit of an incoherent mumble, yet he seemed to be smiling.

 

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Nami smirked. "Hehehe!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

At this point, everyone else had returned. Usopp was all bandaged up after Zoro pummeled him.

 

"I think he broke my tibia," Usopp spoke up. "Chopper, do you have any painkillers on you?"

 

"Yeah," Chopper answered as he reached into his medical bag; he found some painkillers and handed them to the sniper, saying, "Here ya go."

 

"Thanks." responded Usopp as he took the pain meds.

 

At that point, Zoro saw Nami squeezing Luffy's buttocks and sneered.

 

"Get a room, you two!" he yelled.

 

"Kiss my ass, Zoro." Nami replied.

 

In that instant, she snapped her fingers at him.

 

"HA! She got you, Moss Head!" exclaimed Sanji.

 

"Oh, no she didn't!" Luffy spoke up, swaying his head back and forth.

 

Zoro grumbled. Robin just chuckled.

 

"Lighten up, Tiger."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

"Please?"

 

"All right! Jeez."

 

Robin smiled. Seconds later, she scratched behind his ears and he started purring. Blizzard snickered at this.

 

"Shut it, whitey." Zoro growled.

 

***CHOMP!!!***

 

"OW!! MY TAIL!!!"

 

_"That's for calling me whitey, jackass!"_

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Soon, it was time to leave.

 

"That was fun!" Luffy spoke up.

 

"Not for me." Usopp chimed in. "Though, I'm doped up on painkillers now, so that's a plus, I guess."

 

Zoro rolled his eye.

 

"Baby..." he muttered.

 

"Zoro." Robin scolded.

 

"Fine, I'll back off." he replied.

 

"Good Tiger." she praised.

 

Blizzard snickered at this.

 

"Anyway, I'm going to bed." said Usopp as he limped over to the Men's Quarters.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Pleasant dreams!"

 

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"Hm?" he hummed.

 

"I was thinking..."

 

She tugged at her bikini top.

 

"Maybe...I should wear my bikini top like this more often."

 

"...Please do...!"

 

Nami giggled at this.

 

"Sure thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, Nami's a J-cup. Don't believe me, go look at her wiki page.
> 
>  
> 
> I had _Thelma & Louise_ and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ to inspire me to write this, because while writing this with Fang-chan, I was watching HoND and I was thinking of Thelma  & Louise.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, we hope you enjoyed.


End file.
